Often exercise enthusiasts work out indoors on a treadmill, stationary bike, elliptical, or another type of exercise machine that have preprogrammed workouts. These preprogrammed workouts may vary the resistance, incline, speed, or other parameters of the exercise machine. The preprogrammed workouts may be installed in the exercise machines from the manufacturers. In other situations, the fitness program is downloadable over the internet. Some of these preprogrammed workouts may be synchronized with video images that display real world routes from remote locations. The programs allow the user to view the same scenery as though the user were actually at the remote location while working out. These preprogrammed work outs may be available from www.iFit.com, which is administered by Icon Health and Fitness, Inc. located in Logan, Utah.
One type of system that coordinates video input with preprogrammed workouts is disclosed in WIPO Patent Application WO/2001/003777 issued to Scott R. Watterson. In this reference, systems and methods provide exercise devices with motivational programming that is particularly well suited for exercise devices that utilize one or more motors, and/or other electrically driven actuators to control one or more operating parameters of the exercise device. Such systems and methods contemplate the use of programming that includes motivational content, and one or more control signals synchronized with the motivational content for controlling the operation of the exercise device. The motivational content preferably includes audio and/or video designed to simulate a group exercise setting. In addition, the motivational content can include instructional and educational content for the benefit of the user. The programming can be live or prerecorded, can be broadcast over available broadcast channels, cable, satellite, the internet or any other means suitable for transmitting audio and/or video signals. The present invention also includes means for reproducing the programming, including the motivational content along with the synchronized control signals.